


Eye Contact

by IntoxicatedNebula



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Basically a shitty romcom, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Im not good at tagging, Lots of confusion, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoxicatedNebula/pseuds/IntoxicatedNebula
Summary: A heartbreaking night leads to a dreadful day of work ahead of you. Though when your eyes meet with those of a tall, slender man you get the feeling it will be much different than you expected.





	1. Jum--?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amya](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Amya).



> Wowee, I apologize if the summary was not very well done! This is my first fanfiction that I have published on this site, I hope you enjoy! Criticism is encouraged

 You’ll admit it, you’ve had a shitty day. Normally you’d force a smile and drag yourself through the inevitably tedious and uninteresting work ahead of you at Sugar Round, but today is not going to be one of those days.  After hearing from your mother that your longtime feline companion Milo was rushed to the vet last night, you haven’t slept. You were occupied here at work when you had received the mournful call that made you feel weak at the knees. You can still so distinctly remember the feeling of your heart dropping onto the cold and unforgiving tile from seeing the pitiful photos of him. It seemed like it would takes weeks, maybe even months to tape it back together.  He looked rough and mangled, like he was hanging onto life by a few threads. The driver who had so ruthlessly ignored his presence on the road didn’t even stop… fuck. You don’t even want to imagine how you would feel if something worse were to happen to him. If only you had been at home with him instead of wasting the night away here at this dreadful job of yours.

When you arrived this morning your just as atrocious boss Ms. Sarah Choi had quickly tracked you down in the break room and dropped an enormous pile of scattered folders and miscellaneous papers into your arms. She desperately needs to learn how to organize, but you suppose that’s why she has you. You’re her “eager to please” assistant. …Or at least that’s what you had told her you would be during the interview. She seemed pleased to hear your desperate words, gobbling them up like the horrific succubus she is.

“I need you to have all of these sorted by the Wednesday, Ms. (l/n). Today is an incredibly important day and I will not have you ruining with your sloppiness and lack of attention to your job.” It was always so nice to hear her encouragements. You watched absently as she checked her makeup in a small, purple, jewel-encrusted mirror. She snapped it closed pointedly and darted her eyes to you before you could finally respond. A disgusted look quickly jumped upon her silicone features. “What the hell are you wearing? You know we have a strict clothing policy here.”

With a sigh, you attempted to calm yourself. Already shaking fists clenched and released in feeble attempts to both control the oncoming fury ready to unleash and the somber tears already prickling at the corners of your glossy (e/c) eyes. You barely had the strength to even look at her today. Her words made you examine yourself closely. You were wearing your normal attire though admittedly it was much more disheveled today due to your lack of sleep. You don’t even remember looking in the mirror when doing your hair this morning, it must look awful. You subconsciously raised a hand to your (h/c) locks. “Ms. Choi—” A loud disapproving sound bubbled from the back of her throat to interrupt you. “I told you that you will address me as Sarah today. We have to let our incoming guests see how tight-knit our community is here at Sugar Round. ” Yeah right, she just doesn’t want C&R to learn of her relations to Glam Choi just yet. You figured that you had no choice but to play along, your job genuinely depends on it. If any of us were to even start to say ‘Ms.’ we might be fired on the spot.

“My apologies ...Sarah.” Fuck, you can’t even say that without feeling the oncoming urge to vomit. She had a smug smile planted on which she unfortunately kept as she continued to speak. “Perfect (f/n).” You almost forgot that this meant she also had to call you by your first name. Great. Hearing it roll from her dark red, overly drawn lips sent chills over your arms and back, the kind of chills that made you want to curl up and sob… but maybe that was just your overall feeling today anyway. Oh what you’d give to just be able to quit right now and cuddle up amongst your comforters and pillows.

“Now about all of …well that.” Her index finger gestured in a circle to you. “You’re so lucky that you work for such a generous woman like me~! Here’s what I’ll do for you (f/n).” With a sharp turn on her dark purple heels towards the opposing hallway, she lifted a hand over her shoulder and made a movement with her fingers that signaled you to follow.

You bitterly caught up to her, the booming clicks of her stilettos down the barren hall threatening all who passed. Ms. Choi finally continued when you were already halfway down the hall. “Since you are my assistant and also head of the department of design you must be seen with me a lot. This means that you looking clean and proper is a necessity. Hell, you are basically representing your coworkers, you need to look borderline beautiful. But not too stunning, you can’t distract the attention away from me, but don’t worry about that. It’s damn near impossible.” A piercing, snooty laugh that sounded like the screeching of a screwdriver across a pane of glass erupted from her mouth.

“The point I’m coming to here is that I am going to send you with my driver to the salon. The woman who does my hair and makeup will be there to do yours and the money will be coming out of your paycheck. I hope you understand that this is a one-time deal only, don’t expect this to happen again. I just really cannot have you looking this godawful today.” She led you outside of the building and towards a nice black car in a hurry. Her slender fingers tapped against pristine hood of the vehicle impatiently as she explained to the driver the situation. You took this time to finally begin to process what she had just told you.

You were about to go to and pay for an expensive beauty salon against your will. Why the hell does it matter that much to her that you look good…? Was she implying that you had to actually meet the heads of C&R? You thought that all you needed to do was take notes from afar. Think (f/n), think! What were their names? You had to study them over and over the other night… Mr. Han. That was definitely the older man. And his son, he was coming too. Did it start with a G? Maybe a J? Jum—

“Jumin! Hello and welcome~! You are very… well-- early!” You were pushed into the car as a tall and svelte man approached Ms. Choi. The door was closed quickly before you could take in any more of his features. All that you saw were bold, steel gray eyes making contact with yours as the car drove away.

Jumin…

 

It was Jumin Han.


	2. Jumin's Frustrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin talks with the chairman and his chief assistant. They only add to is aggravated state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Jumin and the Reader/MC do not meet in this chapter! They will meet very soon I promise. This is just a short chapter to give more depth to Jumin's attitude and why he showed up early. I apologize if you find some of this to be out of character.

“Father, I have already made my decision and it is final. I will visit Sugar Round today, the meeting with that CEO you would like me to marry has already been scheduled. I do not feel that sending one of your secretaries to meet with them will give us a sufficient grasp on their company’s ideals. I need to see for certain that Sugar Round is a company worth purchasing.”

Long, slim fingers drummed on the plush mousepad atop a desk. It was a monotone beat, not one with much emotion or feeling. A willowy man sat at this desk, a high-end cell phone pressed flush against his ear as he spoke. Just from a glance the common stranger could easily classify this man as an intimidating and ruthless business person. Some might even say he came off as an asshole, and at this point the man was starting to believe them. His name was Jumin, Jumin Han. He is the heir to a company formally known as C&R International. His father, whom almost all address as Mr. Han, is the current chairman.

“Fine Jumin, if you really insist. I suppose this is the prime opportunity for you to meet Sarah, she is a truly beautiful lady. Though sadly, your stubborn attitude towards this proposal is absolutely ridiculous and I would not put it past you to say something childish to that sweet and innocent young woman. In conclusion…” There was a silence on the phone followed by the ruffling of paper. Jumin could only assume that he was looking through his schedule. The chairman eventually began to speak, his voice stern and rough. “I will be accompanying you.”

Jumin contained a faintly agitated sigh. Though annoyed that his father had once again brought up the marriage, he was at least pleased that he had finally given up on the idea of sending one of his many young secretaries to the meeting. Returning to the subject of that arranged marriage… Jumin did not see why his dad thought it was necessary, he only saw of it as a waste of both his, and the company’s time. After his father’s constant badgering on the subject he gave in and promised that he would take it into deep consideration. By this he meant that he was going to search under every rock to find a flaw in this if he had too. If this marriage was going to happen, he hoped that this ‘Sarah’ woman would be at the very least bearable.

After the speedy task of giving Mr. Han the whereabouts of the meeting, the phone call ended with chaste and formal farewells. He had told his father in the final moments of the conversation that he had planned to arrive early to catch the heads of the company off guard. He argued that he mainly wanted to test how the employees would handle their unexpected arrival, to which his father finally agreed was a good idea. Swiftly, the young heir took to a standing position and moved to his quaint office mirror to utilize the small time he had.

He checked his tie, centering the knot which had somehow gone askew throughout his day. Other than his pesky Verragamo tie, he thought he looked borderline perfect. He gave a satisfied look, but like most of his other expressions it appeared virtually emotionless. Composing himself, he quickly left his office and began on the journey to Sugar Round.

Briskly striding across the office floor, he kept his head up, eyes locked on the elevator ahead of him. If he did not make eye contact then no one would speak to him… hopefully. In his frustrated state, he truly did not want to hear any infuriating voices try to inform him of anything. He had told the staff when the work day started that they had to speak to his chief assistant first before coming to him. But knowing his assistant— “Mr. Han!”

Great. “Assistant Kang.” Jaehee, his bothersome assistant was slightly hunched in a minute attempt to catch her breath. She looked pretty bad today, her short auburn hair was rumpled and messy and the dark circles under her eyes were more prominent than yesterday. Jumin considered asking her how she slept but he knew he would only receive a tangent about how much work he gave her. He didn’t want to hear that now. She straightened her back and fixed the papers in her arms.

“Mr. Han, I tried to tell you this before but I did not want to interrupt your call with the chairman. Sarah, the CEO called me many times trying to get ahold of you… she was quite persistent. She became very irritated with me even after I told her you were busy. After a small argument she settled on asking me to give you a message.” This time Jumin did not hold in his sigh and impatiently watch Jaehee scramble to find a yellow sticky note.

“’Jumin, please meet me at the side entrance by the parking lot instead of the front entrance like we had planned. Can’t wait to see you there!’ and then she told me to add a semicolon and a parenthesis. It’s supposed to be a face winking.” She flipped the note around to show him.

“Is that really what she put?” He calmly took the paper from her and tried to retain a collected look even though he internally felt quite confused and repelled. “Hm. Thank you Assistant Kang, tell the others that I shall be gone for a few hours.”

She raised a thin brow. “To Sugar Round? Mr. Han you do not need to be there until after Lunch, I have the times down here.” She removed the clipboard from under the stack of papers in her arms to show him. A large hand rose to stop the board and he shook his head.

“I am aware, but I have decided to arrive early. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ll be on my way.” Jumin passed the sticky note back to her since he had no need for it now. As she took it back, Jumin made a sharp turn and walked away, Driver Kim should be waiting for him outside. He descended with the elevator down multiple floors before making a steady and soft stop on the ground level floor of the office.

As he suspected, his Driver was waiting patiently by the limousine for him. They gave each other welcoming nods and Jumin stepped into the open door. He enjoyed sitting in the back of this limousine, he was almost completely alone sans Driver Kim. He trusted him though, he could let go back here. Jumin did just that. A slow inhale as he melted into the seat calmed him just enough to let him think. He really longed for the rest of his day to unravel calmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Jaehee, I'm glad I got to introduce her this chapter. I'm working on the third chapter now, It will most likely be uploaded tomorrow.


	3. The Business Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All dressed up and an emotional wreck, you head back to your sickening job. A surprise proposal catches you off guard and sends your sailor mouth flying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one guys but they finally meet! Buckle up motherfuckers

“Ow! Hey--! Watch it!!” Yelping out as you squirmed in an uncomfortable leather seat, a hairdresser had been roughly shoving you to sit despite your protests. The woman did not respond but instead reached behind you to switch on a loud faucet. You finally sat back which seemed to please the woman, the stiff sheet of plastic that covered the seat to keep it from getting wet crinkled against your perturbed movements. “Could you at least tell me what you’re going to do?” You sent a glare her way. Today was not the day for your exaggerated, bubbly assistant smile.

“Everything I can do. Hair, face, and even nails possibly.” She gave a lazy shrug and began to lay out some hair products. “Now lean back and let me wash your hair. I know Sarah well enough to guess that you’re going to have to relax at some point today, might as well enjoy this while you can.” She was right. She was right and you hated it.

“Fine.” You let your frame relax as you gently lowered your head against the rinsing bowl. Your hairdresser began to clean and scrub and fuck did it feel glorious. Your eyes fell closed as water cascaded along your scalp, warm and inviting. Only once you had given in did a content smile paint your soft features. Finally some time to really think.

\--

Jumin’s limousine had approached a yellow-toned brick building, much smaller than C&R International’s main office where he and his father operated, but still a decently sized one. While the exterior was truthfully dreary from an aesthetic point of view, it seemed fairly clean and respectable. Driver Kim drove around to the front entrance like Jumin had instructed him to, he wanted to see why Sarah had suddenly changed the place they would meet. It was immediately obvious from just a glance, someone had violated the window with phallic images of the male genitalia. How ridiculous.

This would go to his father afterward, it doesn’t look good for Sugar Round at all. Perfect. He’ll mark that down on the tally he secretly started. Quickly he snapped a photo with his cellphone and—damn, it’s blurry. Again he took a pictu—okay this was frustrating, fuzzy again? He tried one more time and success. It wasn’t extremely clear but it was good enough.

He asked Kim to pull into the parking lot on the side they were told to meet. A woman in the tackiest clothing was dragging another, more confused looking woman to a pristine black car. They must be some of Sarah’s employees. How foolish of them, he’d report this to her soon and see how she handles them. Maybe he could first ask them where to find her, she must be in an office of some sort getting ready. Once parked he stepped out and approached the women. He couldn’t even begin to get a word in before the one in the putrid attire snapped her head around to speak.

“Jumin! Hello and welcome~! You are very… well-- early!” The confused woman was shoved into the car, her bright (e/c) eyes meeting yours for a split second. He wanted to ask what the hell was happening but the slamming of the door caught his attention. How chaotic.

“Excuse me, but it is Mr. Han. Do you know where the CEO Ms. Sarah might be?” Jumin gave a stiff yet stern look. He could not believe an employee would be so casual with him. The woman looked annoyed as she sent the driver off but almost instantaneously split into a smile.

“Oh Jumin you are so very silly, I am the CEO!” She began to chuckle. My, what an annoying laugh. “It is nice to finally meet you in person, I am Sarah.” Another limousine appeared, an older man that Jumin called his father walked out of it to join them. Sarah straightened her back and turned to him. “Mr. Han! You’re here too, how lovely!” Sarah gritted her teeth, which she was thankful was oblivious to Jumin.

“Yes, I decided to join in on this meeting. We apologize for arriving so early, but it was my son’s idea.” Jumin bit down hard in aggravation. “I hope this does not bother you. Well why don’t we get this started?” Sarah plastered on a fake smile.

“Jumin, Mr. Han~~ we have very special things to show you here at Sugar Round but unfortunately they will not be ready for a while. So sad, I know! But I promise you we will speed things up as to not inconvenience you further.” Wow, he hasn’t had the urge to roll his eyes this hard in a while.

“What a sweet young lady you are, Jumin didn’t I tell you?” Ugh.

Another eardrum splintering laugh. “Mr. Han, how flattering! How about I take you gentleman to our break room to kick this meeting off! You can meet a few of our employees.”

“A splendid idea Ms. Sarah.” Mr. Han responded in the tone he usually takes with women he finds attractive.

“Yes, let’s get moving please.” Jumin just wanted to get inside already. Sarah finally complied and led them through the doors, saying in a sing-song voice ‘follow me~~’. Finally, the small group began to move.

\--

You were rushed out of the salon about an hour after you had made it there. The hairdresser must have been a fucking magician with how fast she worked. Your clothes had been ironed out and looked insanely fresh, your hair was in a gorgeous yet formal and business-appropriate style, and as requested you were not wearing a lot of makeup, just a natural look that made you seem more awake than before. You looked beautiful truly, and were quite pleased. You were less pleased however when you remembered you had to pay for all this. Wonderful.

Making haste, you stepped back into the car to book it back to Sugar Round. With a few taps you had dialed Ms. Choi—Sarah, ew. It took a few rings before she picked up. “(Y/n)! Are you finally done?? I need you here now!” She was speaking in a hushed tone, most likely to avoid someone hearing her bitchy rants. It takes a lot of strength for you to hold in a laugh sometimes.

“Yes Sarah, I am on my way now. Only a few blocks really, the salon was not that far. Was that man who came to you when I was leaving the Heir of C&R?” You were genuinely curious, you had no doubt that it was but you had no clue why they were there so early.

“Did you not study like you were supposed to? It was obviously him. They are here way ahead of schedule, that’s why I need your ass here now! While you’re on the way, make yourself useful and alert the head of the production department to speed their crew up and give me an estimate on the time they will be done. Come to the break room once you make it.” And with that, she hung up.

You did as told of course, mostly thankful that calling the production department passed the time on your drive there. As the car came to a halt, so did your phone call. With no hesitation, you hurried out of the vehicle and speed walked towards the elevator. A coworker who you had become close friends with throughout the year met you in there to hand you a coffee and your clipboard. You thanked them numerous times as they left at the second floor.

The elevator came to an abrupt stop on the floor of the breakroom causing you to inhale deeply. All of the emotions of today caught up with you, your expression changing through a whole spectrum of looks. Fear, sadness, regret, loneliness and finally- anger. Fuck were you furious already just thinking about how much longer the day was going to be. You were so distracted that the closing of the elevator doors were the only thing that brought you into the present moment.

You attempted to stopped them, flinging your fist forward quickly in hopes to catch the sensors attention—“OW FUCK!!” Something hard and stiff stopped your hand, your head snapped up in fear, tears brimming the corners of your eyes.

“Excuse me?” Calmly spoke a man’s voice. Jumin- Jumin Han was there with your fist against his palm. Eye contact, his gray eyes against yours, piercing and strong. You were moving backwards, was he trying to step in? Why couldn’t you move your hand?? Your eyes were locked on his and you couldn’t look away, if felt like eternity when you stared into them. You were frozen.

“Uh- fuck… M-Mr. Han! I am so sorry! I was trying to stop the door from closing and I didn’t see you and then I hit you and-”

“Shh.” A cold finger pressed against your lips as the elevators closed.

“What?” You cocked a brow, now you were angry, scared, and a confused mess. “Am I going to lose my job..?” A fearful sound escaped your lips.

“Shush.” The elevator door commenced closing once again and two voices started to gain volume. It sounded like they were looking for Jumin. One of them was definitely Ms. Choi.

Only after they had started to descend again did he let go of you. “Sir..? I’m sorry about punching your hand.” He pressed the button that would take them to the basement floor. “Where are we going…?”

“Basement.”

“No shit, Sherlock.” You slapped your hands to your mouth. “Fuck- I mean shit!! GODDAMNIT! Sorry I’m trying not to cuss! Ugh I’m a mess. P-please excuse me.” You rubbed your temples, weak attempts to try and make the company look good escaping your lips. “I-I’m a disgrace to Sugar Round, really! Our staff here is very nice and friendly unlike me--”

“Hush.” Jumin blurted out again and looked over his shoulder to you.

“Seriously!” You couldn’t hold your tongue and you hated yourself for it, Jumin however was feeling incredibly amusing. So much so that the faintest laugh escaped his throat… what??

“Listen...” He glanced to the clipboard in your hand. “Ms. (l/n). I need a favor and you seem like the perfect person for it.” Oh no, I had heard the rumors about his father, I didn’t know he was like this too. You glared at him.

“I think I know where this is going Mr. Han and I will respectfully decline. I do not sleep with any coworkers or with any of Sugar Round’s potential partners. Thank you, but no thank you.” You kept your glare heavy and bitter as you backed to the other corner of the elevator.

“I have the feeling that you have me confused with my father Ms. (l/n). My proposal is strictly business.” An embarrassed blush crept onto your features. “I would like to make a deal, hire you in a way. I understand that this is sudden so you do not need to answer immediately, but how would you feel about becoming an 'inside man' for me? You would be like an ‘undercover agent’, I suppose. Figuring out Sugar Round and Sarah’s secrets and delivering them to me.” Even Jumin was surprised at how forward he was being.

You scoffed, astonished and baffled. “Excuse me? Absolutely not! I should report you to Sarah myself.”

“Hm… Yes, she would definitely believe an assistant over her possible future husband.” He stayed still and emotionless, though the cockiness was there in his tone. The doors dinged as they opened and you sent him another one of your famous death glares. You briskly fumbled out. You would take another elevator to the breakroom.

“Goodbye Mr. Han.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it! I apologize for it coming so late unlike I said, finals are an ass .-. Oh and Sorry for it being a bit rushed but thank you so much for reading!! You have no idea how happy I am that some of you enjoy this!


	4. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally make your decision, though you aren't going to let Jumin push you over. Standing your ground is important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is shorter than most of my other chapters.

…Was he sick? The flu possibly. Yes, that must be it. That’s the only possible explanation for his forward and impulsive behavior just then. Jumin was flustered now, the doors beginning to close as you, who he had just hassled to be some sort of spy just then, walked away. He suspected that you must be extremely frustrated, the thunderous clicking of your heels across the basement floor only conveyed what he imagined was barely a fraction of your current mood. He would never act like this again, he could never… ~~no matter how exhilarating that just felt~~. No, no. It was certainly not fun, he wasn’t that brash of a person. He could never be… but it was so tempting to try again. Jumin supposed it could benefit him in the long run, having a woman so close to Sarah working temporarily for him to find out some ‘dirt’ on her. Maybe then he wouldn’t have to agree to this arranged marriage.

That last thought had convinced him, he had not realized it yet but he had swiftly thrown a hand in front of the doors to trigger the sensors to stop. “Ms. (l/n) ...” He mumbled softly, thoughts catching up with his actions. “Ms. (l/n).” This time he was much louder, you of course heard but were now insisting on ignoring him. Jumin’s feet began to move without his permission, they gracefully sprinted towards the aggravated assistant he had driven away. Without thinking he had placed a hand on your shoulder to stop you, earning a sudden gasp and an abrupt stop. Jumin had a pleased smile, happy to have your attention finally. If he were to act as charming as he usually is with his female clients, then there was no way you would refuse this. He had this in the bag, all women fell for his act.

\--

Oh, hell no! “Pardon me sir,” with a quick twist Jumin’s unsuspecting wrist hand been captured by your fist. “But you cannot just go around and touch people without their permission!” Jumin’s struck expression would have been amusing if this were not the current situation. With a sudden flustered grunt, you pushed away his hand.

“M-my—” Jumin was a stammering mess, you had caught him completely off-guard. “My apologies M-Ms. (l/n).” Jumin’s arms shot to his sides. You did not respond, you’re threatening glare spoke loud enough. Jumin tentatively attempted to gain back his charming facade. “I-I did not mean to offend you. This is not something I have ever done… or would normally ever do so I apologize for my lack of professionalism and manners.” You slowly nodded, you would humor him though you did not buy into this injured puppy dog bullshit.

“Go on. Please get to the point Mr. Han, I have something to attend to soon.” You decided to take leave the rest of the day once C&R had left, you were going to visit Milo, you really needed to see him…

“Yes, of course. I really would appreciate if you would consider this business proposal. I am willing to give a large amount of money as compensation, I could even provide a weekly paycheck if that would suit you better. To state my reasons for picking you so suddenly, you seem like a smart woman who could aid me in my issue. As you probably have heard from being Sarah’s chief assistant, we are currently in an arranged marriage and C&R is planning to buy this company. I want to know for certain that this is a company worth investing in…” He decided to leave out his personal issue with Sarah for now. “I personally believe that Sarah is hiding something, I would be very grateful if you would take this offer.”

You paused for quite a while, Jumin was clearly impatient to hear some sort of response. His offer seemed quite fishy, you were not sure if he could be trusted or why he really cared about Sarah’s personal business this much. You supposed it made sense since he will most likely wed her... it’s still excessive. He did say there would be money involved. You desperately needed that for Milo’s medical bills… but you could save up for that right? You didn’t need to take some shifty deal. Milo did need it urgently though… fuck were you really about to do this?

“…Yes. I will accept this.” You could see Jumin physically become more positive. “But!” He stopped, holding his breath without even noticing. “I will need you to pay me weekly like you had suggested, but I need money upfront first. These are my conditions.” Jumin instantly relaxed as you stood your ground, it was only about money which he found as a relief.

“Of course, I can absolutely do that. I will have it ready by the late afternoon if you are absolutely serious about this.” Jumin began to mentally wipe things from his schedule.

“Yes, I have made my decision. I’ll do it.”          

“Extraordinary, how would you like me to deliver this to you?  I could have it sent to your home.”

“I am not giving you my address.” You scowled intimidatingly. “How about we meet somewhere, we still need to discuss the terms after all.”

“That is a good idea, we can have dinner somewhere. I will pay.” Jumin tried not to scoff at your response to him.

“Alright, you can find my email on Sugar Round’s website, send me the time and place.” You were impatient now and speaking bluntly. You were so ready to leave this conversation.

“Of course… Deal?” Jumin held out a firm hand for a simple handshake. You had the faintest smile that screamed ‘fuck you’.

“Deal.” You turned on your heel and neglected his hand, you could not have had a sassier walk as you strutted away. Now time to go to the break room and finish this horrible fucking work day.

\--

‘Wow.’ Was all that ran through Jumin’s head as his hand stayed in place. He could not move, could not speak, he was just frozen. When you had finally left via elevator, he barely began to move, first only bringing his hand to his chest.

After entering the opposite elevator, he spoke aloud to himself. “Interesting…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to keep updating at least once a week, possibly twice a week if I have the time. Not all my chapters will be as short as this I promise, thank you for reading!


	5. The Conference

Whilst waiting in the elevator you hurriedly performed all of the breathing exercises you had learned over the years. Calling you pissed may be a little bit of an understatement, naturally you were ready to dive from a 50 foot plank into the next asshole who said something idiotic to you.

You know what? You should be happy, right...? You're going to start being paid by the fucking heir to an international company for some 'spy' gig. Spy... the word was repeated in your head several times before you bodyslammed that shit away. How about not calling it that, what about something a bit nicer and with less of a criminal vibe? Hm, what about a scout? That's a much better way of putting it. You decide you'll stick with that.

Ding!-- The perturbing chirp of the elevator rang once again and you noticed that sound was beginning to make you more wary. Every time it rang it seemed like something bad would happen. You tentatively stepped out- slow and steady looking to both sides of you like some primary school student being taught street safety for the first time.  
"(F/N)!!!" Damnit! Ms. Choi was racing towards you as if she had once been a marathon champion... a very tacky marathon champion. "Where the hell have YOU been??"

Coughing down the bubbling anger you painted on your bitchiest smile, check."I apologize Sarah, I was caught up in extremely important business. I promise you this will not happen again!" Cheery voice, check. "Shall we make it to the meeting room before its too late?" Peppy walk, check.

"Now do not think you can escape this tardiness that easily, we will discuss this later! But unfortunately," The sourness in her voice dripped from her lips like sap "you are right. I need you in there immediately, you do have the papers I needed much earlier after all." You ignored her and shuffled into the meeting room to be faced by an obviously confused Director Han.

"Ms. Sarah, I am grateful that you decided to fetch your assistant but it seems that you still have not found Jumin. Should I simply call him once again?"  
Sarah had barely collected her own forced smile before Mr. Han dropped that question. "No, no! Not at all I'm sure I can find him easily." She apparently felt the need to shoot a glare my direction. "I will be right back!" With a frustrated cackle she started back out the doorway- THUMP! Two figures in the door frame froze for quite an uncomfortable length of time.

"Sarah, could you please remove yourself from my chest." Jumin's voice swelled into the room.

"A-ah, yes!" Your employer gracefully skipped backward, hands steepling gingerly in front of her. "Looks like I found him!" Loud unnecessary chuckling came from both the Director and Ms. Choi at the extremely 'clever' and 'original' joke. Both you and Jumin's expression twisted into minor disgust, yours more clear than his. He was very talented with concealing his expression wasn't he? Though really that did not surprise you one bit.

Mr. Han's quiet laughter died down and his voice became louder and once again firm as he spoke, "Jumin, where have you been?" The younger Han opened his mouth to speak but his father seemed to not find his words to be of enough importance to hear and interrupted him instead. "We are running much too late, forget it. Take a seat everyone." As commanded, the three standing adults took their seats with Mr. Han at the conference table.

"Now let's get on with this, I'm sure you generous men have much more important things to be doing. How nice of you to take so much of your time off to be wi-" Jumin cleared his throat to Sarah's surprise and she was quickly cut off.

"Let's begin." Jumin's voice has slowly turned from one that once intimidated you, to one that infuriated you. You begrudgingly pulled out some files and note-taking supplies and listened to the remainder of the monotonous meeting.

\--

Once the conference reached an end, the attendees had packed up their belongings and filed out of the room. You dazed off as the idea of leaving and visiting Milo sprang into your thoughts. Yes! Ms. Choi always left early after meetings like this, she liked to reward herself from working so 'hard' by going home and doing who the fuck knows what. Fortunately for you, this meant you also had the opportunity to leave if you so wished. Even though you usually stayed, you were most definitely going to take advantage of the early leave this time.

Both Ms. Choi and you walked the men to the back entrance. Sarah and Mr. Han engaged in lifeless smalltalk the entire way as you averted Jumin's curious gaze. You could feel excitement bubble in your chest as the door and the parking lot rose to your sight and all you could manage to picture was Milo's furry little face. You hadn't noticed the way you began to bounce like an excited toddler who had received their beloved new toy.

"Ms. (l/n)..." The heir to C&R's expression was blank, but you could hear the genuine confusion. "Are you in pain, why are you doing that?"   
You stopped immediately. "Uh.. Oh! Oh no," you laughed to try and aid the awkward feeling lingering in the air, which only made it worse. "I just uhm, I am excited about the idea of C&R buying Sugar Round. Yes. That's it." The heir's father smiled obliviously.

"Yes, we all are. Right Jumin?" Mr. Han had cherry cheeks, he was unusually Jolly. Not at all like the reports you read about him had described. You suspected it was because of Ms. Choi's presence.

"Yes." Jumin would have rolled his eyes if it were not for his emotionless attitude.

Mr. Han however did not care to constantly hide his emotions, it made him more approachable when he needed to be seen as so. "Well today appeared promising, let's hope that it will continue to prosper like this for our businesses."

Bubbly piercing laughter, of course coming from Sarah, shot through our ears. "I'm sure it will. Well I must get on to my next appointment." Most likely a hair appointment and not one relating to business. "I'm sure you gentlemen have important things to attend to as well."

"You would be right, Ms. Sarah. Well farewell for now, we can set another time to meet soon." Mr. Han shook Sarah's hand, and then your own. Jumin repeated his father's actions and they soon left. As the door sealed, Ms. Choi flipped a switch somewhere on her mental control panel and snapped her gaze directly you.

"You almost screwed up everything for us today, I should just fire you!" You visibly winced, causing her lips to pull into a smirk. "Luckily for you, things turned out fine... one more fuck up like that and your gone! Got it?" 

"Yes m'am, of course. I understand." You pulled some default responses out on the table and whipped out your best pleading voice as well. "I promise you I will work much harder next time to have things running smoothly."

"Good. That's what I want to hear, now do not contact me for the rest of the day, I need some alone time after this stressful ass day."

"Yes m'am, of course m'am." You bit down on your lip to suppress the smile threatening to bubble up on your features as her heels clicked away with sinister force. She stepped into another corridor and disappeared from sight, you immediately jumped out of the doors and were running towards the nearest taxi at a pace that would make a track star jealous.

The taxi driver, seeing your determined focus and superhuman speed came to a screeching halt, letting you almost instantaneously jump into the car and deliver the address to the veterinarian's office to his alert ears. You were on your way to your darling Milo and nothing could stop you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aghhhhh, I need to keep up with this better than I have been. I am so terribly sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I am done with the first portion of the second chapter already and shall be uploading soon!


End file.
